My Kind of Strange
by joanna77
Summary: Donna comes back to the campaing in April. Sequel to Doomed.


_A/N: Cause it was so much to work with Donna before. :) Leave a review, if you liked this piece. _

**My kind of strange**

* * *

My previous visit to a certain campaign office floods my mind when I step inside. It still amazes me, truly and completely. I'm under its spell again and I know that I'll never be able to break free again. And I don't want to. I notice that there is a new water dispenser in the corner. There is an unfamiliar, tall woman there, her hair the shade of black I always wanted to have. She is talking to CJ, they are smiling. I missed CJ. She is a very nice woman. She didn't give me the cold shoulder when I told her I had to go back, although I feared that. I guess she understood. Or she understood that I didn't need persuasion, I needed time. It was too early when I came to join the campaign in February. 

I slowly approach them and I know the exact moment she notices me. Her face sobers, as if she were contemplating something. And then she gives me a smile. And I find myself smiling back.

"Carol," she addresses the black-haired woman. "This is Donna Moss. Josh Lyman's assistant." I wish she didn't say that.

"Oh," Carol says and then proffers me her hand. We shake hands and introduce ourselves, and then she looks back at CJ. "The meeting is in ten."

"Thanks, Carol." CJ says absent-mindedly, she is still appraising me, judging by the look she gives me.

"You came back," she states then rather lamely, but I know that my leaving and coming back would have some mind-numbing effect. I don't want to gloat or something, but I promised myself to be the best assistant this campaign ever had and sometimes I even managed to outshine Margaret. Sometimes. But they appreciated me here, so it was safe to think that my coming back would cause some… Disturbance. Nice word there, Donna.

"Yes, I sorted it out and came back," I answer. "Did I miss anything?"

"I know you so maybe not. I'm sure you followed our every movement," she says and I nod. I did. "We did miss you," she says then and that's when I throw my hands around her neck.

"Thank you," I whisper. "For everything."

"You are welcome. Meeting is in ten," she says then, the smile returning to her face. "Josh is in town, speaking with some people about a fundraiser. See you on the gossip-front," she says then and departs. She is a strange woman. Not my kind of strange, but strange. Her need for good gossip is only rivaled by Margaret's.

"Okay," I say and then look around. I don't see Margaret so I guess she must have been sent out for something. I look around to find Josh' cubicle but there is no sign of that. He doesn't have an office? Well, then I have to find someone because obviously there are changes CJ forgot to tell me about.

"Donna," I hear a familiar voice and I hear the smile in the voice too, so I know it's safe to turn around with a smile on my face.

"Hi, Sam," I greet him, and he comes to hug me. The first time we hugged, I blushed. He no longer has that effect over me. Don't get me wrong, he is a nice guy, but I'm not interested in him that way. Believe me, there are numerous assistants who are.

"I missed you," he whispers to me, and I nod. I missed him too. After I tell him this, his smile grows wider. "Toby won't tell you this but…"

"What shall I not tell her?" Toby asks after a nod at me. That's his way of hugging me. He is not a tactile guy, and this nod is really the equivalent of a hug.

"That you missed her too," Sam says, and I blush. Toby is clearly embarrassed, but I guess Sam enjoys this.

"Of course not," Toby concurs, and I'm a bit hurt. Just a little bit, but still. But then he continues, "Donna knows I would never say that, that's what I keep you for," he adds and winks at me while we watch Sam regain his composure.

"Meeting is in five," I remind them, and they turn to leave. "Where is Josh' office?" I call after them.

"We have a Senior Staff Office," Sam says. "It's over there. You'll find his desk."

Why is it that I can just picture the view clearly in my mind's eye?

"If you already go in there, Donna," Toby says as he turns back, "could you, please look for my blue binder?"

"Of course, Toby," I say and I follow them as they make their way towards the meeting room. It's on my way and I want to enjoy their presence while I can. You see, I'm not so sure that Josh takes me back. I hope, but I'm not sure. Toby's face is sad again, and I know he must be thinking about her again. 'Cause you see, I was right back then when I first saw him. You know, when I said that Toby had heartache. And an inept assistant. He had problems in his marriage and he had many, many inept assistants.

"Another one bit the dust?" I murmur and I see his mouth twitching. Sam whirls around and looks at me in horror.

"It wasn't me." You see, Sam is teased about this mercilessly. And while I think he enjoys it secretly, he protests every time we imply that he had something to do with it. Yes, he is a strange man. Not my kind of strange, but strange.

"I guess you are getting old there then, Sam," I tease him, and he gapes at me. Trust me on this one, he is not that handsome when he gapes.

"I told you, Toby, you should hire an older woman," I tell Toby whose mouth is now clearly bent upwards. I don't think that my remark was that funny, but Toby is a strange man. Not my kind of strange, but strange.

"I did. She had a crush on Leo," Toby informs me, and I have to clasp my mouth when I hear that. Bet Margaret was livid. Not that she is in love with Leo; she is just very protective of him.

"Go ahead, laugh at my misery," he says and gestures with his hand.

"Oh, I wouldn't," I say and look him into the eye. I hope he sees that I truly care about him. "I was just thinking about how livid Margaret must have been."

That sends Sam in stitches, and I see that Toby's smiling. I like it when he smiles. It's rare but I treasure it. And I'm proud whenever I manage to make him smile.

"Okay, you have to go," I warn them, and they continue their way to the meeting room while I step into the Senior Staff Office. It has four desks, and I immediately know which belongs to whom.

There is a neat one, with a pile of newspapers on top of two thick folders. Even the newspapers are strewn across artfully. CJ is a stylish woman. Next to her desk is Sam's. I wonder why, I thought she and Toby would have adjoining desks, but I must have been wrong. Sam's desk is almost empty and it's clean. There is only a folder and a dictionary. His other folder was with him. He is a neat person. Once we are in the White House I don't think his assistant will have much to do. Maybe keep reminding him to eat. And withhold coffee from him. Sam gets pretty fast wired, he can't have more than three coffees a day. Four if it's an all-nighter.

Toby's desk is a mess; there are two legal pads and a thesaurus. That's what I see. Everything else is under cover. There are newspapers, newspaper clippings, and I'm sure I have spotted the corner of a video tape. There is also a photograph on his desk. I don't have to go closer to know that it's his wife. Probably their honeymoon photo. That's what he displays when he is looking for a new assistant. He says it gives him strength. Although I very much doubt he remembers that he told me that. Thank God or he would hate me. He doesn't talk about his feelings and hates it when someone forces him.

And then there is the last desk, the one in the corner. Ladies and gentleman, there we have our winner! Although it's not that bad as I envisaged. There are piles and piles of folders. I guess two months' worth of folders. Okay, I should probably tackle Toby's desk first. That's the easy one. I put my coat onto Josh' chair and then make myself useful.

I already unearthed the video tape when Josh' runs into the room. He dumps his backpack and is on his way out when he notices me. His eyes widen, and I know that the first time in history I made him speechless.

"Hi," he greets then.

"Hi," I return and risk a smile.

"I have a meeting," he gestures towards the meeting room and I nod.

"I know. Do you need anything?" I ask him, hoping that he takes me back.

"There are those piles of folders," he says and gives me a smile complete with dimples.

"Let me finish Toby's desk and then I shall tackle that."

"You shall?" he asks back, and that's when I start to notice other things on him. I mean other things than his eyes and dimples. He gained a little weight while I was away. Clearly a sign that he had been eating too much junk food. And he wears that shirt again. You know, the grey checkered one. It's really not that becoming.

"Where did you find that shirt?" I ask him against my better judgment.

"Funny you should ask," he says with another smile. "You see, I was looking for a thing about universities and then I found this shirt. It was in a folder."

"You were looking for the thing about universities under 'u'?' I ask back teasingly.

"Yeah, you see, I thought they would be there seeing that the word university begins with a 'u'", he says, his tone full of sarcasm.

"Well, university is a form of education, and that's why you should have looked under 'e'", I counter and he is shaking his head. "You haven't filed a single thing since I left, have you?" I ask then, and his face darkens. I knew he would be angry, but I have to know how much.

"No, I haven't," he confirms with a nod. And then his face lights up. Guess he is not that angry. I love him so much. He is the most understanding and caring boss on the whole wide world. But we don't want to go there. Besides, he can be a jerk sometimes. "I was waiting for divine inspiration," he says finally, and judging by the gleam in his eyes, I bet he will say something funny if I respond. I give in, just to see his 'I'm da man'-smile.

"Divine inspiration?" I ask back, giving him the opportunity to continue.

"Yes, I prayed for wisdom," he goes on, and I couldn't help myself, I have to retort.

"And none came?" I quip back and I see that he doesn't mind. He smiles back at me, and I know he is ready to counter my remark.

"But I had to realize that your mind works in mysterious ways," he says and looks at me with anticipation.

"University is a form of education and that shirt is ugly," I explain it to him.

"So that's why it was filed under 'u'!" he exclaims in a mocking undertone. "I should have known that! Donatella Moss, you are a strange, strange woman," he adds then, shaking his head again.

"I know," I say and flash him a smile that indicates that I also know that he doesn't mind that I'm quirky. He is a strange man himself. My kind of strange I guess. Okay, we don't want to go there, Donna. So, you might want to know why I didn't dispose this shirt while I had the chance. It was a gift from Mandy, Josh' on-and-off girlfriend. I knew that Mandy's one of those women who would throw a tantrum if the gift they gave would be discarded. So once the grey shirt was cleaned and pressed I filed it under 'u', knowing that Josh would never find it there, thus he would never wear it again. You might also want to know why Mandy gave Josh such an unbecoming shirt. I don't know Mandy that much but I will risk the assumption that she didn't want other women to notice that Josh is an attractive man. Okay, Donna, we don't want to go there either. "You have a meeting," I warn him them.

"I know. Listen," he says in a completely new tone, and I know that he is serious, "the folders are sorted into topic piles. I didn't bother with the alphabet and I didn't want to screw up your filing system so that's why I haven't filed the new things. But the old ones are back in their place. Eventually, you should check them; I might have misplaced some memos or briefing papers along the way," he adds then apologetically. He apologizes? I was the one who left him in the lurch after he was so nice and gave me a job.

"Consider it taken care of," I say in a sincere tone and I hope he understands how grateful I'm that he is ready to take me back. But then something hits me. He didn't want to screw up my filing system? "You knew I would come back?" I ask him, again against my better judgment.

"I knew and I hoped," he says in a low tone. May I just state that I truly admire this man? It's not that I have a crush on him. I had, it's gone. I love him. I love him so much it hurts. But he should never know about that. I'm a professional assistant; I shall bury my feelings and hopes.

"Why?" My mouth speaks before my mind can stop it. It's an old habit, sorry.

"Why I knew or why I hoped?" Josh asks and I know that I have to counter this with something witty otherwise I might just go away and never come back. Because I don't know if I could handle his answer.

"I know why you hoped. Because you are hopeless without your skilled, proficient and efficient assistant," I quip, and his smile returns. "Why did you know?"

"I knew you could never give this up. Not after you found your calling," he says, again too serious. Did I already say that I can't handle a serious Josh? Well, I can't, so I have to react to take my mind off of this feeling growing deep inside me.

"Being your assistant is hardly a calling, it's a fight," I say, and he gives me the dimples again.

"And you are a fighter," he says, and that's when I melt. Good that Leo decided to check on Josh just at this moment. Lucky, lucky me. One moment, and I would have confessed my undying love to Josh.

"Hey, Donna," Leo greets me, and that's his way of a hug, I guess. Just like Toby's nod. I was scared of Leo but then one day I realized that we share something. Our love for Josh. Since then, I like him and respect him (not that I didn't do that before), but I'm not afraid of him anymore. "Josh, if you would honor us with your presence," he then says to Josh, and I see Josh' grin appear again.

"You'll be here?" he asks, and I see Leo's mouth twitching. I don't think this is funny, but Leo is a strange man. Not my kind of strange, of course, but strange. Did I tell you that I like strange people?

"It depends," I say and in that moment I know that I said something wrong. The hurt look on Josh' face is a clear indicator. Okay, I was inconsiderate, let's mend it. "It depends," I repeat and then add, "what I find in that backpack of yours. If there is a whiff of M&Ms or a corner of a McDonald's napkin, I may have to run out for a salad."

He grins, and I notice that Leo's face broke into a full-fledged smile. I like it when I make Toby and Leo smile. It's worth the effort.

"Donna!" Josh whines, and I know everything is back to normal again. As normal as it gets around this group of strange people. Not that I complain, I'm done with normal people. Oh, and did I tell you that none of them have normal names? 'Cause they don't. And I'm grateful for that. I guess because my name is somewhat strange. But they don't mind and I love them for it. Okay, back to reality, Donna.

"Okay, go scheming and if you do well, I might add some chicken to that salad."

"We are planning strategy, we don't scheme," Leo says in mock hurt.

"I know you don't, Leo, but Josh does," I counter his remark, and they walk away, Josh smiling like an idiot. He thinks I paid him a compliment. Which I practically did. Not that his ego needs any more praising, but the man deserves a gift, after all he didn't make a mess of my filing system. Yes, I know, we are strange that way.

THE END


End file.
